Harry Potter and Lady Malfoy
by Ginno4
Summary: What if there was a curse placed on the Malfoy family to only have one male heir per generation, and it was broken with the birth of Draco's older sister. However, she was born during the war and kept hidden since she would have control of the ministry with the sacred 20 families. She was adopted by Sirius Black and Lily Potter and turned 4 months before the 'defeat' of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Lady Malfoy

A.N.: Hey guys, this is my first story. I would like to thank in advance anyone who reads this and reviews.

I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

 **London 1981**

BOOM!

Screams filled the alley. Panic and chaos good friends of each other, and in the middle of it all a man letting his guffaws escape.

 _Splash, splash, splash._

Aurors filled the alley and the man didn't look away from a missing piece surrounded by scorch marks. The tall man had wavy hazel hair singed from the explosion as he guffawed with his wand in his right hand almost breaking the wand himself by the brute strength of his hold on it.

"Sirius Black!" called sharply a senior auror, "You are arrested for the death of Peter Pettigrew and whichever muggles you have attacked today. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The aurors felt disgusted when Sirius Black, former auror and Head of the Black family, could not speak for himself laughing too hard to coherently form a sentence.

"Take him away men, if I see the bloody death eater any longer I will kill him myself."

The aurors rushed to the newly convicted man not noticing in their rush his wand had disappeared to the hands of a younger more inexperienced Black and vermin scuttled into the sewers leaving a path of blood from his front paw.

* * *

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

In London, an unseen house, with a dark unwelcoming exterior and seemingly rickety wood stairs leading to the door no less frightening from the rest of the house with its blood red color held a man and his unlikely daughter.

"Uncle Sev, I- I can't fe- sob- feel them!"

"I am sure they are fine, Adolphine" said the hooked nosed man, weary of what it meant to have Potter's wand near him without the man himself bursting in and demanding it back. _Of course he would demand it from me with suspicion because he wouldn't dare be rash with a child. How ironic…_

"But what if they're not! Daddy went to get Mommy and Uncle Prongs, what if they don't come back!" the child working itself to an anxiety attack. "What if -if Harry doesn't come back? -Sob"

"Dee, look at me child" turns her around in his grasp, "Your father will be fine, I have you and I am not letting you disappear from my arms. Your mother is one of the strongest witches I know and I am sure you will find her inside you… in every smile you give, in every sly glance with your mother's emerald eyes, and in your core -in the very thing that keeps you alive her magic is pulsing with you-. Do you understand?" He said as he picked her chin up and looked at her glassy green eyes.

She pushed herself to his arms and willed him not to let go with her magic alone as he gave a long, weary sigh pushing her hair out of her usually ever-changing face. _They must be gone for her to have remained with their features as long as she has. How long has it been? Merlin, Black would kill me if he saw she stayed up until 2am -sigh- but he is not exactly here to defend his claim, is he?_

"Come on its time for you to rest" he picked her from her waist and cradled her with a tenderness he was not aware he possessed before her.

She did not let go of the wands, still shinning from whatever spell had been last cast, as she fell asleep in his arms exhausted from the hardships of the day. He found himself incapable of letting her go when they reached her bed.

 _Oh Lily, how I wish it was not true, but we both stayed up until sunrise looking for the effects of the adoption and I know what it means to have your wand here -no, I must not let her be broken. She needs me, for some reason beyond me she chose me to protect her._

He sat down resting on the headboard with his child in his arms and pulled the handmade too large quilt Lily had made after Adolphine arrived. He still remembered Lily's fussing around the little girl while the child -his godchild- looked at her awake and curious, but calm. She was not a spoilt child, she only cried when she needed something and that is what broke his heart. _And right now, she needs something I cannot give her._

She twisted in his grasp her unoccupied hand grabbing a hold of the black robes he wore the previous day as if sensing his thoughts and snuggled in his arms sighing contently. _We will be fine, Lily and Potter would not have it any other way and I will have to make sure of_ _it_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Dee, I need to go to Gringotts will you be fine on your own or do you want me to take you to Lupin?"

The man turned to see his goddaughter playing with a plush dragon near the portrait of Walburga Black. The old woman had died a year before the fateful night when Lily and James Potter passed away, but pureblood beliefs had been worn away by the little girl's warm personality. The old woman did not approve of her oldest son adopting a heir instead of marrying a pureblood witch and having children with her, but she had given up on having a biological grandchild since her oldest child had named the child his heir and her youngest had been declared missing since the beginning of the war.

Mrs. Black had been won over by the little girl when she was two years old despite knowing the reason for her being adopted by her son…

* * *

 **Five years ago**

"Mother? Are you here?" the young man had walked in to his father's office the rainy April night. He had been alerted of an intruder to the office since his mother lived alone since Regulus moved out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place to help his Lord's cause. "Reggy? Come out, come out wherever you are?" _If the idiot came in looking for information to the snake's cause, I will skin him myself._

The man rounded the corner with his wand in hand to see absolutely nothing, "Lumos!"

 _The heck! The fucking idiot either left already or there was an actual intruder here._ Sirius was alone in the medium sized office filled with the most extravagant decorations and furnishings since the Black family had a floo in the office and often received uninvited guests. He moved to leave and study the magical auras of the bookshelves trying to figure out which blood magic book his _idiot_ little brother took from the office when a soft cry was heard.

The man's eyes widened unmeasurably at the thought that his brother could be hurt and dying while he cursed him in his mind for coming to his only shelter from the war effort. It would have not been the first time the oldest saw his brother bleed out on the old extravagant carpet, while his brother only stayed until sunrise and disappeared at the firsts signs of their mother screaming at Kreacher. _It is the only thing Prongs and Moony don't understand. I might have been banished from the family tree by Mother, but my brother was left here alone, and he was not always a Slytherin. Although, if I see him again with Snivellus, I won't care if Snape's the bloody minister I will wring his neck for taking MY brother. Shit!_

Sirius rounded the desk to see a chick yellow bundle laying next to one of the legs of the desk where he used to trip as a child. He kneeled beside the bundle aware of the death eaters' custom of leaving cursed items in houses to attack the so-called blood traitors, he moved the edge of the blanket off to see a small face with big blue eyes looking back at him. He gasped and fell away when the babe made a sound of surprise "Ahh!," he fell back from shock of seeing the sparkling light blue eyes change to the color of the stormy ocean as his brother used to often tease him of having. "Bloody hell."

As he was out of the babe's line of sight, the babe cried a sharp loud sound of want, "AHHH!" the books of the shelfs rose and the sharp metal quills his father preferred rattled as the desk tried to rise.

"Shh, shh. Everything is okay, shh nothing to be crying about baby, shh." Sirius was positively panicking about the extreme amount of magic the child expressed its young age as it could not be more than a few hours old from its size. "Shh."

His wild panicked eyes trying to capture the attention of the baby to stop it from wrecking his father's office and bringing his mother out of the room she was sleeping in. As the man looked around for anything to comfort the baby, panicking at the inappropriateness of the objects in the office. _Bloody hell, how can pinned wings of a bat help me now and why are those even here shouldn't they be in the potions lab. Never mind that, the screams are not letting me think! Think Pads! Thin- bloody hell I'm talking to myself! Prongs would laugh his ass off if he saw me here prancing around like an idiot. Wait! Prongs is married to LIls, my knight in shining armor is my best friend's wife -lovely, she will never let me live this down either!- wait… I can hear myself think. I can hear myself think!_

The dog Animagus looked down at his arms where the previously crying babe was enthralled by his voice looking up at him with and slowly mirroring his features from his stormy eyes to his shaggy brown hair. It was a stark difference from the white blond straight hair and clear almost crystal blue eyes the babe previously had, Sirius was so enthralled by the change of features he almost missed the letter peeking from the folds of the baby yellow blanket.

He picked the letter from the folds glancing every so often at the babe in fear of another earth shattering scream, it held only four sentences in total and tilted the man's life forever with no hope of returning to his previously baby less existence.

 ** _To whoever it may concern,_**

 ** _I ask you to serve the pledge of the sacred twenty to protect my child._**

 ** _She is the rightful heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. I will not permit her to be used as a piece for the conquest of Lord Voldemort._**

 ** _Take care of her, Lucius Malfoy._**

He gasped feeling his magic pour out of him in waves, not really attaching itself to anything. _Is Lucius an agent of the light? Was this babe in his arms really the Malfoy heir that the sacred twenty sworn to protect because of the Malfoy curse? Could the Weasley family have a daughter again after this child or would Molly and Arthur be another generation of Weasleys cursed by Plutard's idiocy? I have to know and I can't let go of this little girl a gift to the families._ Sirius Black was not a stupid man as many thought and he was a proud man as well, if this was the child of Lucius Malfoy Voldemort who chase it and capture it as bait or possibly marry it to gain access to the ministry without any pureblood family to stop him. Lucius Malfoy was if anything aware of the consequences of giving his child to Voldemort. _Merlin, if it was true then the Black and Malfoy families would be revered for breaking a curse of love and ignorance. I can't let anyone see this, I can't tell my mother or my best friends because they could use her -if it's even her…_

The man looked at the child who was contently looking up hiding her features with his and strong enough to move one of the most protected offices in London. _Merlin_. There was only one way to know and he could come to regret it if it was true because there in his arms she was his and if it was true her father - _Merlin_ \- was making the ultimate sacrifice for the child of the greatest love in more than a century - _Merlin, that man loved his cousin. His older cousin, who picked him up from the annoying playdates his mother set up to take him outside to ride her new broom. The same cousin, who curled up in his arms when her sister came home with her muggleborn husband and was promptly banished from the House of Black for loving a man with the wrong blood. The same girl which taught him to play quidditch and who looked away when he was banished, who he knew was one of the sweetest Black but loved her family so much that she stopped talking to him as if he was nothing. Narcissa, who was being told this moment her husband's love for her was so great that he gave her an invaluable gift, a little girl, only for her to be taken away because her idiot husband also followed the path of his father and cursed his family to servitude of one kind or another. Damn, you could sure choose them Cissy._

* * *

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"No uncle Sev, can I go play with Charlie instead?"

Severus Snape looked at her with his eyebrow raised, "The Weasley boy?"

The little girl's features resembled Walburga so much that she could be seen smirking in her portrait. "He's my friend."

"Oh and what happened to Jackson? Is he no longer your friend?" the man said smirking inwardly for her response. _She will be in Slytherin without doubt._

"He's my friend too, but I'm mad at Moony"

 _"_ Oh, what did the wolf do this time?" _Idiot_

"Nothing." The little girl looked at her toy then and the man knew he would not like whatever she said.

"Hulde" the portrait spoke for the first time. "Your uncle Severus does not like to see you sad and it is not proper for a young heir of the House of Black to go hiding because a man said something she did not like."

"But..." the man knelt in front of her and she looked up with glassy emerald eyes, "he said I couldn't change into Daddy at his house last time you had to go to the ministry and I only did it because I miss him, Mommy and Uncle Prongs."

"He is an idiot and you should not get upset about what one stupid wolf said, do you understand?" she nodded and burrowed in his arms.

"He does not understand that sometimes you have to remind yourself of what they looked like or that you cannot always control when you change into someone." he sighed and realized he would be late to the appointment but could not leave his bundle alone.

"Come on, you are going to accompany me today to Gringotts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gringotts**

Severus landed in the floo of Gringotts with Dee in his arms, placing her carefully on the granite floor before walking briskly away from the crowds in the entrance to the farthest goblin in the grand room.

"I wish to speak of my vaults and will privately take me to the account manager," said Severus speaking harshly to hint at the amount of discretion the conversation would require, the man wanting nothing more than to leave the gawking crowds of students and peers that could see him holding the little girl's hand.

"Of course, Professor Snape"

* * *

 **The Account Manager of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy's office**

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in!" said a garbled voice behind imposing black doors.

The goblin led Severus and Adolphine to a threatening looking goblin, who Severus did not recognize.

"I am Gartan, account manager of the House of Malfoy how can I help Lady Malfoy and her guardian today" said the elder goblin.

Severus' eyes widened minutely and Adolphine looked up to see her godfather keep an imposing stance towards others; although, she could see the small tremors in his stance which signified his fear for her and wariness of the new goblin.

"Hi, I wasn't supposed to talk to you because my Uncle Severus wanted to come do _something_ in Gringotts, but I wanted to know how you knew just who I am. I mean Daddy once told me I made a face just like a Malfoy, but I was scrunching my nose because Daddy brought Padfoot home and he was _muddy_ , but I didn't get it and told him I looked like a Black 'cause I looked like Daddy." She took a deep breath and saw her godfather relax minutely as she continued with the goblin's eyes on her, "and he hugged me even if I squirmed and I squirmed a lot! 'Cause he was all icky with mud and he just laughed and picked me up because then I couldn't escape, and he made sure I didn't fall but I couldn't fall because Daddy would never ever drop me _and_ -"

"I think you forgot the question you wanted to ask, Hulde" her godfather said with a calmer demeaner since Gartan made no move to quiet the child and was patiently waiting for her to finish.

"I _did_ _ **not**_ _!_ I just wanted him to know that I knew too so that he wouldn't worry that he did something wrong!" the little girl stopped abruptly and looked Gartan "You know you're not in trouble, right? Because Uncle Sev wouldn't hurt you ever, even though, he sometimes looks a bit scary because you're my friend, and Uncle Sev never hurts my friends!" the little girl turned to look adoringly to the tall harsh Potion master with a bright smile which made him soften his stance towards her.

The harsh looking goblin laughed throatily and responded to the girl ignoring the man's glare for his efforts. "I am sure you're godfather not frightening man in order to protect you, " she nodded wordlessly," and you are not afraid of him at all. As for your questions, it would be a great honor to be considered your friend and I knew who you were because I could feel your magic pulsing within the Malfoy family tree since you were born. I have kept your family's accounts functioning for the last 180 years which were passed down to me by my father and to him by his father."

"Will anyone related to the Malfoy family be able to know of her existence?" asked Severus fear for his goddaughter returning and his mind whirling with potions to obliviate and hide her presence.

"No, her father hid her name and image from any family tree the day she was born" said Gartan not looking surprised at the man's determination to protect the child.

 _Lucius gave her a name? Merlin, when he told me of her existence he thought I was faithful to his Lord and he trusted me with the knowledge of her existence. I did not believe he was still hesitant in telling me her name, did he see her name when Black adopted her? Did he see Lily's or mine? No, he must have not if he did not seek her once Black was imprisoned._

"What is the name her birth parents gave her?" he said softly as much as his deep voice would allow, stunned of the amount of care his friend gave the child before he ejected her from his manor to an unknown life. Angry at his friend for not keeping her because her life could have ended long before Severus met her since to his knowledge he gave the child to any member of the sacred twenty families to the discretion of a house elf.

The girl perked up at the question and turned from her controlled godfather to the goblin. "They named her Bere Deborah Malfoy."

"Bere…" Severus turned to see her and seeing her features resemble his more every day as the memory of her father turned blurry and saw her windswept hair so voluminous that the strands of red curls and shaggy brown hair hid her heritage. However, he knew her ability to even hide her features with other hinted at the Malfoy power and Black magic.

"It's weird."

"It does not follow the Black tradition for sure, but Bere means first daughter, therefore, your mother would recognize the name immediately" Severus said thinking of a way to honor her names without placing his goddaughter in danger.

"I like the name Debbie. I mean it's weird, but mine. Right?" She looked up to Severus and he could not help, but remove a stray strand out of her eyes as she beamed at him, loving the attention.

"Yes, it is yours" Severus and the now known Debbie shared the silence for a moment before he remembered the original purpose of the meeting in Gringotts. "While this information was incredibly useful we came to modify my will and name Deborah as the official heir to the Snape family."

"We can modify your will, but the ministry prohibited their heirs from taking a muggle name," Severus was resigned to giving her his material possessions because of his inability to honor their familial bond any farther when the goblin continued, "however, as Lady Malfoy she has access to the twenty sacred families' files and could theoretically your status as the heir to the Ancient House of Prince."

Debbie could not understand why her godfather was stunned into silence, but it felt important for her. She couldn't say why, but she felt it was important for him. Her grandmother, Walburga, had once said that being pure of blood opened many closed doors and was a great honor for the family chosen by the head of house to continue carrying the title of heir.

* * *

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place two years ago**

"Hulde, your family is your honor. Whatever you chose to do with your life is going to be reflected on your family name and will affect how your family is seen for generations to pass" Walburga was sitting on the dark green couch adorned with the little girl at her side as she showed the book of family trees related to the Black family. "Your family is your honor and you should strive to honor your House."

"How grandma?" asked the child stroking the names of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. _Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus, Orion, Andromeda, and Sirius -Daddy-._

"In many different ways, Hulde. I honored my family by marrying your grandfather Orion and your father honored his family honored his family by naming you as his heir." She said reminiscing on the time when screamed at him for taking a child without knowing its blood status and naming it his heir.

"Does everyone honor their family?" Walburga inwardly winced since this child was not ignorant of the hidden meaning of her words.

"No and yes, members of a house are meant to honor the family and most try to follow the customs of their family, but some heirs are arrogant and make choses which follow the family for generations like the Weasleys."

"Like Partos?" the child asked looking up from the names which seemed to call her.

"Yes, members like Partos who stole the bride of Altos Malfoy and cursed brought down the curse of only having only sons to his family."

"How was the curse created grandma?" asked the child once again. _As if she did not know her favorite bedtime story._

"I have told you several times before Hulde" said the woman looking down at her pleading stormy blue eyes. "For me to tell you the story once again you will have to convince me this time."

The child's expression changed to one of determination as she created an argument to hear her favorite story worthy of a Black. "I 'member the story grandma, but I wish to hear it again to tr- to solve it 'cause Draco is family and he's a Malfoy. That means I want to help him because the story sounds as if it is meant to be broken by a pure love, but I don't know if it means if blood pure or love pure and it is my duty to my family to help him" the child had looked her in the eye as she spoke and alluded to her own words to get her to comply. _Worthy of a Black indeed…_

"Very well done, Hulde" the child beamed at her words, "you have convinced me to tell you the story, but next time you ask me you will not be able to use the same argument, do you understand?"

The child nodded and Walburga began retelling the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Dear readers, I'm sorry if I have confused you by not showing the plot in chronological order. I do have an outline of where the story is heading, but since this is my first story I just started writing the scene I imagined and forgot to put it into context so hopefully this next chapter will clarify things and their order. Please review, I try to personally respond to each one so if you want something changed or clarified you must ask.

* * *

 **"Like Partos?" the child asked looking up from the names which seemed to call her.**

 **"Yes, members like Partos who stole the bride of Altos Malfoy and cursed brought down the curse of only having only sons to his family."**

 **"How was the curse created grandma?" asked the child once again. _As if she did not know her favorite bedtime story._**

 **"I have told you several times before Hulde" said the woman looking down at her pleading stormy blue eyes. "For me to tell you the story once again you will have to convince me this time."**

 **The child's expression changed to one of determination as she created an argument to hear her favorite story worthy of a Black. "I 'member the story grandma, but I wish to hear it again to tr- to solve it 'cause Draco is family and he's a Malfoy. That means I want to help him because the story sounds as if it is meant to be broken by a pure love, but I don't know if it means if blood pure or love pure and it is my duty to my family to help him" the child had looked her in the eye as she spoke and alluded to her own words to get her to comply. _Worthy of a Black indeed…_**

 **"Very well done, Hulde" the child beamed at her words, "you have convinced me to tell you the story, but next time you ask me you will not be able to use the same argument, do you understand?"**

 **The child nodded and Walburga began retelling the story.**

" _700 hundred years ago, when magic was found to come from both families originated from the founders of England and new blood as the muggleborns were then called, there lived twenty pureblood families drawing their strength from the magic of London and places like Hogwarts. The families were facing a great struggle because their magic was dwindling as the generations surged while the new bloods remained ignorant of the traditions._

 _Twenty families with many generations of magic fought to keep the order of the wizarding world from collapsing as the new bloods, who had been educated in the study of magic, returned to their families as young adults to be killed for their gifts. The twenty families also struggled within their Houses to produce magically strong heirs, who could survive childhood. One family in specific was at risk of extinction, the Malfoy family…_

 _The Malfoy family had been in danger for three generations, but refused to force their heirs into marriage, even though, the latest generation was made up of two older sisters and a young man, Ragonis._

 _Ragonis was named heir of the House of Malfoy to keep the family name alive, after his father passed away from Dragon pox, while his older sisters had been free to choose a man of their liking. As he was the only one in the family that could carry the Malfoy name, Ragonis had been under a lot of pressure during his schooling to court a young lady and marry for blood. When he found the woman he wanted to marry, his family was overjoyed, and the young couple was deeply in love shown with the discovery of his wife's pregnancy a month after their wedding bows. The wizarding community had thought the happy couple to be safe when the family came with news of the wife's sickness._

 _The twenty families were fearful for her death meant Ragonis Malfoy would not marry again and the Malfoy name would be lost to the husbands of the older sisters. Many of other heirs pleaded for their husbands to reconsider returning their family names to the sisters while others tried to find a potion to cure Ragonis' wife, but their efforts were in vain…_

 _It is rumored that Ragonis in fear for his family's health, asked his best friend to make a spell for his wife and child to survive the pregnancy. The friend gladly accepted honoring their friendship bond with magic and began studying her condition day and night. One day when the spell was almost completely formed, Ragonis received news of one of his sisters dying because her husband's mistreatment of her and sought his friend once again._

 _Ragonis begged his friend to assure him a male heir because he did not want his child to be killed by the hands of a cruel man as his sister was. His friend hesitated in modifying the spell because he did not know what reaction it could have on the unborn child, but his friend's pleas softened his heart and he gave in to Ragonis' wishes._

 _After the child was born, Ragonis would not leave the side of his family as in his eyes their survival enhanced every breath they took, even though, his wife never had another child. The couple modified their lifestyle to surround their child to the point in which he offered his son a manor in their land when he married. The Malfoys were not targeted for after the child, Eun, married and there was a grand celebration when Ragonis and his wife were told of Eun's wife carrying their child a year after their marriage. Everything was well for the Malfoy family until the child, a boy, was born. Ragonis had not thought anything was amiss when Eun mentioned the gender of Hug until the young couple attempted to have another child and failed._

 _Ragonis attempted to comfort his only child through the pain he knew well, but felt something was amiss and went looking his friend. The friend came with great urgency and ran diagnostics on Eun's wife. When the results came and showed a healthy female, he asked Ragonis permission to run a diagnostic on Eun. The results came promptly and left the family devastated, the spell was in Eun's blood. The family ran several diagnostics on the latest heir too, but it was useless, the spell could not be removed."_

Walburga always took a pause on the story to comfort the child because she was usually weepy when the effects of the curse were mentioned.

 _"Many generations came to be, and the Malfoy family never failed to have a heir, but the spell turned curse remained with no sign of its end apart from Ragonis' friend parting words that day 'It seems that because you asked for this spell for your wife, Ragonis, it will need a Malfoy's pure love to end it.'_

 _Twenty generations after the curse was first placed on the Malfoy line, wizards and witches were no longer horrified by the curse, most probably because they were no longer being taught of the curse in Hogwarts and other learning institutions and the Malfoy family was protected by the other Houses of the sacred twenty families._

 _This protection extended with the years to include power within the ministry to the Malfoy family when the curse was broken, but before then their treatment varied by administration. One mentionable era of mistreatment of the Malfoy family was the struggle of Altos Malfoy and Partos Weasley which led to the rivalry of the families until this day._

 _The rivalry began when Altos introduced the youngest daughter of the Head of the Prince House to his family and asked for her hand in marriage. As was the Malfoy tradition, all pureblood families were invited to the meeting of the families before the wedding including the Weasleys. During their schooling Altos had always been teased by Partos Weasley, but it had never been as unforgivable as that night… Partos Weasley had also tried to ask for Evanne Prince's hand in marriage, but although the families were close friends to one another, Evanne was deeply in love with Altos Malfoy and refused Partos' offer. The day of the event Partos promised his mother he would marry Evanne as she was one of the most beautiful purebloods in their generation, and did something which became illegal afterwards, he told the Prince family of the curse._

 _While the Prince family knew of the curse, Partos exaggerated the effects to include misery of the wife and deliberately did not mention how to break the curse. The effect was instantaneous, Evanne was married to Partos within the week and Altos was heartbroken. Because of his yearning for Evanne the child of Altos and Freda Black was almost a squib; although, they were not the only couple affected. Partos and his wife Evanne had four children as Evanne refused to carry more, but they were all boys. Partos in a fit of rage accused Altos of cursing his wife and took the case to the ministry, the trial was harsh on Altos, but he did not lose for Altos' father as for him to be put on the stand. Altos strongest defense against Partos was a simple phrase: I could not have cursed Evanne for I love her too much to do so._

 _Altos was declared innocent and Partos lost his power within the ministry because the ministry believed part of the curse had passed on to the Weasley family because the marriage of Evanne and Altos could have broken the curse. Many years later, when Evanne was dying she uttered her response to Altos in her deathbed: How could I no be cursed for Partos stole my love and Black protected it."_

The little girl squealed for that was her favorite part of the story, the assurance that Evanne was a gift to Altos as much as Altos was a gift to Evanne. "Grandma, is that why oaths by the sacred twenty families is so important?"

"Yes, it is because there is honor within the families and an unspoken oath to protect their children from any coming danger like your father and your mother did with you."

"Me? How?"

"When your father adopted you with a spell he only knew you were a part of the twenty families and Lily offered to cast the spell on both of you without knowing she would form a familial bond with you too."

"Was it a bad thing to be bonded with me?" the girl's eyes were becoming glassy while their color changed from an emerald green to a clear blue.

"No, of course not. You were a gift to both you parents, Hulde. You were an unexpected gift, but a loved gift nonetheless." Walburga saw her grandchild relax next to her turned to lift her chin, "Do you think your godfather, Severus, would have expected his bond otherwise?"

The child let out a weepy chuckle. "No, he always says I chose him and now he's stuck with Sirius as a friend." The little girl's eyes widened and changed to a mischievous green, "Can I tell you a secret, Grandma?"

"Yes"

"Uncle Sev, told me Daddy is not so bad even if he's a Gryffindor"

Walburga burst into laughter and sat the smiling child in her lap as she tried to regain her composure. "No, your father for a Gryffindor is not so bad. Come on, Hulde, your parents should be arriving soon from the hospital. Should we wait for them in your father's study?'

"Yes!" the child continued talking to Walburga all the way up the stairs and to the office to wait for her parents and Uncle Prongs to return with Mommy's and Uncle Prongs' baby. _I am so excited! Harry's coming home and I'll be able to hug him and tell him all my stories like Uncle Sev does to me, because that's what a big sister does!_

* * *

 _**Flashback**_

"Uncle Sev, how come Mommy and Daddy are Mommy and Daddy to me, but Uncle Progs and Mommy will be Harry's Mommy and Daddy?"

The man turned from his work to see the child looking at Lily and Potter's wedding pictures. _How can it be that the child always seeks my attention when I am busy and asks the most complicated questions when there is no one with me?_

"Your father and your mother are not married, but James and Lily are." _I hope that is enough to appease her until Black or Lily come._

"But how? Mrs. Weasley said that for a baby to be born their mommy and daddy had to married. Does that mean I'm not a real girl?" _No, no, no. Do not cry. That meddlesome woman cannot keep teaching her stuff like that!_

"There is no reason to become sad, Evanne. Mrs. Weasley simply meant a traditional family, she did not mean to say that because you were adopted by your parents you were not their child." _There! Crisis averted, now I can probably go back to my potion and she will be fine._

The child's eyes widened, and she turned to look at her godfather with shock. "What is adopted?"

 _Shit! Bloody hell, I will not be able to finish the potion and when Black comes back we will be having a conversation about you can talk to her about values and morals. I would not be in this mess if it was not for Molly Weasley! Let's see how see likes it when I give her boys fireworks to play with or better yet a color changing potion! Yes, she will then be busy and not have time on telling Evanne such idiotic concepts which break the balance which she calls family. Ha! Is that sniffling?_

Severus looked down to see Evanne softly crying with her face looking down hidden by her wavy reddish hair. "Do not cry, there is no reason to cry Evanne. Come here." Severus picked the child up and placed her in his arms to rock her side to side.

"But what does it mean, Uncle Sev?"

Severus sighed and sat down on a nearby couch. "I am going to tell you the story how, but you need to breath, Dee."

Softly the child responded, "'Kay, Uncle Sev."

 _"The story begins before you were born…_

 _Your birth parents were close friends of mine, their names Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, your father came to me one day when I was brewing the same potion I am attempting now, the Draught of the Living Death, and he burst into the room the biggest smile I had ever seen in his face. Naturally, I cursed him to fall on his ass for coming to the potions room unannounced-"_ Evanne giggled at her godfather language which was so unexpected that it was funny, " _He fell and he looked at me with that same smile and said 'You cannot curse anyone that walks in Severus, one day it might be the love of your life.'_

 _I responded 'If it was the love of my life, she would have a counter curse ready by the time she came in.' Your father laughed and asked me to help him up. 'Congratulate me.'_

 _'Congratulations you fell on your ass.'_

 _'Insensitive prat! Narcissa is pregnant with my child!' my eyes widened, but minutely mind you-"_ Evanne laughed a bit more at her godfather's silliness, " _but he just laughed and told me 'I have not told anyone else, but I came to ask you something important, Severus.'_

 _'Does it have to do with the Mark?'_

 _'No. It is something more important!' I was surprised I thought at the time that for him there was nothing of the such. 'I want you to be my child's godfather, Severus!'_

 _I was stunned, and I knew he knew because your father's stance softened. 'Severus, you are not the child I once met hiding in potions labs to experiment. You have become dear to me and followed my advice many times so I know I have become dear to you too. Now, do not go cursing me because I have found your heart as jealous as it is, but you have been like a brother to me in past ten years and I want my child to have you as family too.'_

 _It was difficult to form sentences when all I wanted to do is hide behind my brewing and not have to face such direct mention of my emotions. The problem was he knew it was true so I did the only thing that would distract him enough for me to regain my composure. 'Yes.'_

 _'Yes?' Lucius was momentarily confused, but I knew when he realized what I was agreeing to because his face brightened again. I was so confident he would be sufficiently distracted I grabbed the powdered root of asphodel when he hugged me from behind. I dropped the whole vial in the cauldron and it started hissing. I started pushing him out the door and slammed the door behind me glaring at him._

 _'Severus, wha-' BOOM_

 _'You will not do **that** again, understood?'_

 _'Yes, Severus. I can replace any materials that were damaged' he answered sheepishly._

 _'Every thing was damaged, Lucius'_

 _'Sorry.' Lucius almost lost his embarrassed smile and I knew he felt responsible, so I said something I would not particularly regret. 'It's fine, brother.'_

 _For next months were grueling for Narcissa and him, they were serving the wrong side because his father had asked him to and after his father died he had to fulfill that promise. When the day came, Lucius had to leave an important meeting and he paid dearly for it, but it was naught. He came in during the next meeting and when his leader demanded why he left he only said 'Narcissa lost the baby.'_

 _It was a miracle that his leader was ignorant enough not to know that any Malfoy pregnancy was protected by the curse and he dismissed him after he was punished. Whatever doubt the followers had of whether their leader was a pureblood rose after that, and I left to seek Lucius._

 _'If he had not been ignorant, you would be dead Lucius.' I hissed fearful for his life._

 _'The babe was born, Severus.'_

 _'That much was obvious, Lucius'_

 _'It was a girl.' I gasped._

 _'It was a girl and I let her go, Severus.' Lucius sounded distraught._

 _'Where is she?' I demanded of him before he went into shock, 'Where is my goddaughter, Lucius?'_

 _'I gave her to Dobby to take to another of the sacred twenty.' I left him there, I apparated to the Malfoy Manor and demanded Dobby to tell me where he took her. Lucius found me there scaring his house el half to death and gave me one scrap of paper. On the paper, a spell was written, and I did not hesitate to use it._ I still remember the fear I had that I would not find you, or worse that you would not be alive" Severus turned to see Evanne hugging his waist and looking into his eyes with sadness. Severus continued speaking because for him the hardest part was said.

 _"_ I found you two days later in a crib, I did not know where we were or who was there, but I went to your side and watched you sleep. When I was about to move away to figure out our location and take you with me, you opened your eyes and I felt a tug on my magic. It was like I was being pulled by apparition, but flew at the same side. Your parents came running into the room and I was stunned.

After your mom woke me, they interrogated me, and Dumbledore had to walk in to vouch for my word. I did not say who your parents were, but I knew your dad knew because the only one who did not ask. I was told the spell they used to adopt you and I understood the feeling I had when our eyes met. Instead of closing the spell your parents left it open and you chose me as one of the parents."

Evanne answered with certainty despite her fatigue, "You'd be a good daddy."

Severus looked at her stunned and watched her bury her face in the crevice of his neck to hide from the light. He continued to rub her back until he could hear Black walk down the hallway. When Black walked in he no longer wanted to push the child into his arms and leave, Severus fell asleep plotting his revenge on Molly Weasley and remembering a time when everything was less complicated.

* * *

 **A year and a half before**

"Grandma, do you think Uncle Sev would be a good dad?"

Walburga blinked as the child stopped talking to wait for her response, "I know he cares for you very dearly and he would try his best. Honestly, that is probably why he said your dad was not bad for a Gryffindor."

"Mhhm"

* * *

 **Gringotts**

The goblin was quiet and her Uncle was still thinking, but for her the few minutes spent waiting for a response from her godfather felt like the year that passed since her mom and her Uncle Prongs died, and Harry was taken to his aunt. She could still remember the disappointment and sadness she felt when they told her Harry could not stay with her nor could she go with him, but she thought giving her Uncle Sev a part of his family would make everything a bit better.

"If that means I can make Uncle Sev the Lord of the House of Prince, I want to. I promise he'll be the best of them all."


	5. Chapter 5

**9 years later**

"Amaryllis!"

Amaryllis jumped hearing the high pitch screech of Mrs. Weasley so early in the morning. Her best friend, Charlie, laughed from several feet higher on his broom.

"Ry, its been how many years of you coming here and playing Quidditch at bloody five in the morning and you _still_ aren't used to mum's voice?" She glared at him from her own broom and debated risking Mrs. Weasley's fury to smack him.

"It is not natural for a woman of such short stature to be able to make such noise even with a _Sonoro_ "

"Mate, you have come here for half the summer since I was six!" The redheaded said exasperated at his younger companion.

"Thank Merlin, I haven't become deaf." She said as regally as she could while adopting Mrs. Longbottom's snotty expression.

"Pfft" Charlie sank down and shoved her lightly. "Don't let mum hear you. You know how she gets when you mock the refined _upper class._ "

She opened her mouth-

"CHARLIE! GEORGE! AMARYLLIS!"

They both winced and looked at each other wondering what _Fred_ had done now to get George in trouble. " Race you down?"

"Done."

They both speed down leaning on their brooms as much as they could. 30 meters. Amaryllis took the lead. 20 meters. Charlie gained on her. 10. 9. Head to head. 8. 7. 6-

Mrs. Weasley walked outside her porch door with her hands in her hips.

"Shit!"

Amaryllis pushed Charlie out of the way and turned upside down. Her hands were stained with passing grass as she dug her fingers in the black summer soil. Charlie hit the ground with his shoulder taking most of the impact and stopped a few meters further, his broom crashing some pots.

" _Gasp!_ " Mrs. Weasley startled and looked around not knowing whether she should scold or help them up first. Eyes wide open at the disaster area her porch had become.

Charlie groaned, and she speed over to his side muttering a _Episkey_ under her breath. "I have told you before to _stop playing at DAWN when nobody knows where you ARE!_ " Her voice becoming more shrill in her panic as both Seekers started to pick themselves off the floor.

Charlie groaned, inspecting his shoulder and determining it wasn't broken just slightly sprained and haltingly picking himself off while batting his mother's hands away. He looked to the side and saw Amaryllis sprawled in the grass a trail of dirt left heading towards the pitch. Her hands looked dirty and scratches made by small rocks oozed small trickles of blood.

"Bloody hell, Ry are you okay?"

Amaryllis made a confirmation groan, and he walked toward her cursing Slytherin pride in his head. He bent down, wincing when his ribs protested at the movement, determined to heal her hands. "Mum, get some Burning Bitterroot balm and Essence of Ditany!"

Mrs. Weasley hurried inside and pushed aside her younger sons who heard the crash.

"Charlie! What the-" George covered Ron's mouth.

"Is she okay?" Fred cut to the chase as he separated himself from his struggling younger brothers.

"I'm going to be fine, Fred. I just had to land before I could crash into your mother, and I might have roughed my hands up a bit." Amaryllis picked herself up and casually waved to the boys who looked at her with increasing horror.

"Ry, have you seen your hands?!" Ron managed to break free from George's hold. His brother might have protested, but only grunted in protest.

"Oh, _I'm_ sure they look horrid, but there is little a good potion can't cure." All four boys groaned in exasperation and a throaty chuckle could be heard from the doorway.

"Bill! You finally came to watch the show did you?" Amaryllis smiled up to the young man. "I don't think I'm participating anymore in the game, but Ginny and I can keep you company while these Quidditch fanatics play a game."

Bill was leaning on the door frame laughing while his precious little sister was standing next to him with wide eyes at the scene. Bill answered easily, " As if you were not as bad as them or worse."

Amaryllis shrugged easily as she managed to stand on her feet with slight help from Charlie and Fred, "If you're referring to my Quidditch obsession, I am worse. If you're referring to my Quidditch abilities, I can sweep the floor with any one of them." She cocked her head to the side," And maybe all of them put together, once in a while."

Bill walked to her and put her left arm over his shoulders and hinted to George to do the same to Charlie.

Charlie weakly batted his little brother's hands away, and George looked helplessly at Fred. "Bill, I'm fine. I just banged my _left shoulder_ when Ry pushed me off course."

George relaxed, but Bill remained stubborn. "Fine. George, can you get the brooms? Ron, go clear a space for them in the living room."

"I'll help." Ginny stepped up from behind Bill and Ron scrunched his nose, but nodded tersely. They ran ahead as their older brothers and Amaryllis hobbled behind them.

When they got inside Fred and Bill helped Charlie and Amaryllis sit down on the couch. Charlie sighed comfortably and Bill scolded him, "And you said you were fine."

"Bill, you sound like mum more everyday." He elbowed Amaryllis lightly on the side. " I imagine with an apron and makeup the similarities would be uncanny."

Amaryllis giggled as Bill pinched the bridge of his nose, but Mrs. Weasley soon came back. Mrs. Weasley fussed over them for a few minutes as her motherly instinct became slowly satisfied, but Amaryllis could not help to think her Godfather's comment of her being like a fussing hen to be correct.

"Alright dears, I think that should do it and you should be fine by the time we need to go to Diagon Alley." Charlie sighed in relief, and Amaryllis snorted beside him.

"I do not think Charlie will ever be normal, Mrs. Weasley. Even by Wizards' standards, wanting to care for dragons right out of school is not precisely normal." Amaryllis teased.

Charlie looked affronted when his mother laughed along. "Please, you all love me and couldn't imagine you're life without me."

When the twins burst out laughing, he pouted and put all his weight on Amaryllis. Amaryllis chuckled and pet his curly hair without losing her smirk.

"Come along now, dears. You need to eat soon if plan on arriving to Diagon Alley on time."

* * *

"Mum, can we go to the Quidditch store? I heard they have a new model."

"Come on mum, let's go see the Nimbus 2000."

"Mum, I need to head to Gringotts. They just sent me a _Patronus_ regarding a cursed item."

"George, do you see-"

"It would be our duty to-"

"Should we warn-"

"Nah."

Both, "Mum, we are going to Madam Malkin's Robe shop."

Mrs. Weasley nodded distractedly, "Of course dearies, just make sure Charlie and Amaryllis go with you."

Mrs. Weasley turned as if remembering something, "Amaryllis, dear, have you bought your school robes? It will be Charlie's and your last year and you should not leave it to the last minute."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I have not. I would love to take Charlie and the twins with me that way they can help me choose the outfit I'll wear after I beat Charlie this year."

Mrs. Weasley was no longer paying attention to her older charges as Ginny had pulled her along to a display of dresses." Of course, dear."

Charlie looked so affronted while Amaryllis smirked at him, but when she turned to the twins they only seemed giddy. "What's going on?"

"You-"

"Have-"

"Got to-"

"See the-"

"Surprise-"

"We got you."

Charlie blinked and turned to the twins. "What did you two do now?"

" _We_ have done nothing, but-

"You should thank us either way."

"Ry, you sure you want to risk it?" Charlie said lightly worried.

"Sure, they like me too much to cause permanent harm either way."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hope it is worth it.**

 **Will post next chapter Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

The bell on top of the door rang softly as they walked in and saw several pre-made clothes and a disarray of bird hats on every semi-flat surfaces.

"Merlin, they have more vulture hats than ever."

"Fred, concentrate!"

Sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Hello dears, your fitting for Hogwarts will take a while." Madam Malkin said. "Got the lot here - two young men being fitted up just now, in fact."

Fred responded, "Don't worry, we'll wait in the back. We got to see if these little firsties got what it takes."

Madam Malkin pointed her finger at the twins, "Now don't go scaring my customers now, young men."

Fred and George held their hands to their chests, "Us scarring firsties!"

They turned to each other, "Never!"

Charlie and Amaryllis chuckled behind them, Amaryllis changed form to look like Charlie as they chorused. "Don't worry Madam Malkin. We'll make sure everything is fine."

"Run along dears." Madam Malkin turned back to choosing cloths. "Might as well choose your fabrics now, Amaryllis dear."

"Thank you, Madam Malkin." Amaryllis said returning to her form.

As they walked to the back, quiet childrens' voices could be heard.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," replied a second voice.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The other boy remained quiet.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said the second boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," the second said again, sounding hesitant and confused.

Charlie scrunched his nose at the statement, but what Amaryllis focused on were the reactions of the twins who looked confused and frowned at each other.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said the second boy.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Amaryllis thought the first boy was not being successful in whatever he was attempting, but admired his courage to boast of his house to such a degree; although, for her it was obvious the second was a muggleborn and would not understand anything he was mentioning. She felt the need to intervene, but was not sure how. Then, it came to her.

"George, do you still have your ugly rat?"

"Leave Scabbers alone, Ry. Don't you see bigger problems than your illogical hate for Ron's future rat."

"Well no, I do not see the _bigger problems_ , but I can hear a muggleborn firstie meeting a half-blood or worse pureblood. The little firstie is trying so hard come on let's help him."

"Us help a Ma-"

Fred elbowed George harshly. "Sure Ry, but you have to promise Scabbers will be in one piece."

Charlie glared at them suspiciously, but took the rat from George's hands. "What do you want to do now?"

"This." Amaryllis cast an _Auguamenti_ at the fat rat and it squealed and ran at the pedestals behind the curtains.

Fred and George ran after Scabbers and forgetting all about the plan or what part they played in it.

* * *

"Scabbers!"

Both boys turned to see two teenage boys running after what seemed to be a large, fat, old rat. The brunet stepping in front of the blond where the blond seemed to be heading at an alarming speed. The blonds eyes' widening at the scene and the shorter one's action.


End file.
